Meu Presente
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: Wilson percebeu que comprar algemas de presente para House não foi uma boa idéia. HILSON


**Título:** Meu Presente

**Autora:** PaulinhaKawaii

**Gênero:** Romance, Slash

**Pares:** Hilson

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertece nada aqui. Só tenho a agradecer ao meu querido David Shore por ter feito um Bromace (já assumido) entre os dois dandos asas a minha imaginação.  
**Nota:** Essa é minha primeira fic na comunidade! \o/ E também é meu primeiro Hilson, e minha primiera fic de House. Por isso compreendam minha insegurança ^^,

**~~~~ Meu Presente ~~~~**

Wilson tentou pelo menos cobrir sua nudez com o lençou, porém, as algemas no seu pulso não deixaram. House era realmente um canalha sacana.

**~~Flash-Back~~**

- A Cuddy conversou com algumas pessoas para fazer uma festa de aniversário pra você - Comentou Wilson quebrando silêncio entre os dois enquanto almoçavam. E acabou se divertindo com a expressão de House.

- É para me sentir lisonjeado?

- Não, é só para você se divertir um pouco.

- Comemorando um ano a menos para a minha morte?

- Hunf... - Wilson pensou em rebater mais ficou calado soltando apenas um murmurinho, e acabou se lembrando de algo - O que quer ganhar de presente?

- Bom, vejamos... - House roubou um pedaço da carne de Wilson mastigando enquanto pensava - Bom, você poderia ficar algemado na minha cama com um laçinho rosa no pescoço. Seria um ótimo presente.

- Muito obrigado por organizar uma festinha pra mim. Sinto-me lisonjeado principalmente quando soube que você vai fazer um Strip-tease exclusivo... - House abriu a porta do escritório da Dr. Cuddy sem se importar com modos e formalidades.

- Não sou eu quem estou organizando sua festa - falou Cuddy tentando não aparentar muito interesse no infectologista que brincava com a sua bengala.

- Então é a fada Madrinha da Cinderela? - House perguntou sem fazer um musculo da médica mecher - A bruxa-

- Wilson. - House apenas ficou olhando a sua bengala girar no ar como se aquele nome não tivesse tanta importancia. Lisa então olhou para House, se levantou e chegou perto do Médico. - Mas, se quiser o Strip-tease eu posso fazê-lo agora. - Provocou Cuddy abrindo o primeiro botão do terninho. Mas House continuou olhando para a bengala. - Como sempre... - falou Cuddy fechando o botão e voltando a sentar-se.

**HxW ~~ HxW**

House andava segundo ele para a sua sala quando por acidente entrou na sala de Wilson, deparando-se com a cena de uma mulher beijando suas mãos depois abraçando Wilson. Isso seria comum se o próprio Wilson não estivesse completamente corado. Quando Wilson percebeu a presença do médico na sua sala, a jovem de cabelos loiros cacheados beijou o seu rosto.

- Quando eu disse que era pra você arranjar uma garota eu não me referi a suas pacientes à beira da morte. - House falou não se importando com a cara de espanto da mulher com um câncer incurável. Wilson ficou mais vermelho depois do comentário de House, estando à garota ainda abraçada a si.

- Luise, não ligue para o Dr. House ele é um sociopata que pensa que não é humano. - Discretamente Wilson afastou a garota dos seus braços olhando para o rosto ofendido de House. - Muito Obrigado pelo presente Luise, vou guardá-lo com carinho. - Wilson por vontade própria abraçou a garota e a conduzindo até a porta.

- Não sou sociopata, aliás, você nem deve saber o que é isso. Onde se formou? Em um canil?- Wilson só pode abaixar a cabeça e rir.

Wilson chegou ao apartamento que dividiam passaria direto se não escutasse um ronco vindo do sofá; constatando um House em sono profundo com a televisão ligada e cervejas espalhadas. Pensou em continuar em direção ao quarto, mas que se dane! Era Wilson afinal de contas. Desligou a televisão, juntou as cervejas e cobriu o amigo com um cobertor. Agora sim, foi em direção do quarto arrumando-se para dormir depois de um dia cansativo no trabalho. Trabalho que amava por sinal. Quando estava começando a pegar no sono escutou o barulho alto da televisã que Wilson lhe cobriu com o cobertor e foi para o seu quarto House abriu apenas um dos olhos verificando que o amigo já fora. Dois segundos depois ele levantou-se e ligou para uma "amiga" dele, depois ligando a televisão aumentando o volume no ponto que pudesse perturbar Wilson, mas sem incomodar os vizinhos.

_Ótimo_, pensou Wilson ao escutar a televisão ligada. Afundou a rosto no travesseiro. Porque aquilo tinha acontecer justo com ele? _Porque você é o porto seguro dele_. Se lembrasse a pessoa que falou essa asneira fazia essa pessoa engolir todas as palavras à base de chutes. Cinco minutos depois Wilson que não conseguia mais dormir, estava sentado na cama lendo um livro qualquer quando a simplesmente a barulho da televisão para dar vez a outros ruídos: Gemidos. O que House estava fazendo agora? E os gemidos agora estavam mais altos.

Wilson caminhou até a sala presenciando uma cena que Deus quisera nunca pudesse presenciá-la. Uma garota de programa estava em cima de House, descendo e subindo. Voltou para o quarto batendo forte a porta. Ao entrar no quarto ficou atordoado e não sabia por quê; sentia uma decepção no seu peito, e não sabia por quê. Findou deitando-se na cama, a fundando novamente a cabeça no travesseiro. Mas as imagens ficavam rondando na sua cabeça. E o que começou com uma coçada no saco estava virando outra coisa. Uma coisa com ritmo e cadência. Pra piorar a situação o barulho na sala parou restando só a sua respiração acelerada.

A porta bateu com força mais House não se importou, esperou uns poucos segundos e sem se importar muito com a garota tirou ela de cima de si pegando algumas notas na sua carteira mandando-a embora. Foi no banheiro dando uma rápida ajeitada para abrir a porta quarto de Wilson se deparando com este se masturbando silenciosamente.

- Não perde tempo em Jimmy dear? - House entrou no quarto do oncologista fazendo-o levantar as calças rapidamente colocando os lençóis por cima. _Criança que esconde traquinagem,_ pensou House divertido. Wilson não conseguia falar nada apenas balbuciava algumas monosibalas, assistindo House pelado dando a volta na cama e sentando-se posteriormente no meio da cama.

- Ora Wilson, vamos acabar com esse constrangimento sim? - Indo a direção ao "amigo" House tocou na sua bochecha acariciando-a com o polegar. Aparentemente Nenhum dos dois eram pessoas atrativas. Não chamavam muita atenção. Mas quando olhava para Wilson sentia um sentimento tão forte que acalentava seu coração. E sinceramente queria muito mais desse calor. Se não fosse uma ereção latente no meio de suas pernas poderia ficar a noite todinha olhando para os olhos castanho-escuros dele. Mas como realmente tinha ereções ali esperando ansiosamente...

A mão que estava na bochecha escorregou para a nuca e a outra foi em direção da cintura acariciando aquela parte. Levou seus lábios ao encontro dos dele. Entregou sua mente corpo coração a ele. Logicamente nunca declararia isso. Mas, era Wilson quem estava beijando. Este homem sabia ler e entender sua mente mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

A língua de House era morna, não tinha gosto de cerveja, tinha um gosto mentolado. Sua barba roçava na sua pele lisa. A sensação era incrivelmente excitante; fazia seus cabelos eriçarem. Sentiu House impulsionou-se em direção a si, mas, sabia que ele não agüentaria muito tempo, então tomando coragem empurrou House na cabeceira da cama colocando um dos joelhos no meio das pernas de House encostando acidental na ereção do médico.

- Assim você vai me deixar doido. - A voz mais grave de baixo timbre estava mais grave e mais baixa, não tinha sarcasmo, nem ironia, tinha apenas excitação e prazer. Wilson definitivamente gostou daquela voz.

House chupou o pescoço de Wilson deixando marcas roxas. A sensação de posse ao fazer aquilo lhe deu tanto prazer que queria mais. Sem pensar muito nas conseqüências House trocou as posições ficando em cima de Wilson, afastando suas pernas dando acesso livre a o seu futuro parquinho exclusivo. Depois de algum tempo estimulando Wilson House o penetrou sentindo cada pulsação, cada contração que o corpo de Wilson fazia.

O quarto parecia esta pegando fogo. E realmente estava.

Quando House acordou não encontrou Wilson na cama, ficou irritado pelo provável sermão de imoralidade que tinham feito ontem à noite. Procurou achando-o na cozinha. Wilson estava de samba-canção e um avental fazendo waffles. Imoralidade? Deixa pra lá. Apesar do clima agradável, não falaram nada, apenas trocaram um Bom Dia. Afinal, dormir com seu melhor amigo não é uma situação de se poder esquecer e seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido. E principalmente na situação deles. Nenhum dos dois queria esquecer. Ambos sabiam, mas, não falavam.

Wilson como sempre já estava pronto para sair no horário certo enquanto House começaria a se arrumar. Iria dizer um singelo adeus quando House o puxou para si renovando as marcas da noite passada. E sorriu ao ver que o loiro nem sequer percebera que iria para o hospital totalmente marcado. _Criança que não sabe esconder traquinagem,_ pensou. Horas depois, House e sua equipe estavam na sala de reuniões quando um Wilson bravo apareceu na porta fazendo todos olharem para ele preocupados, fazendo o infectologista abrir um sorriso.

- Gregory House, por favor, me acompanhe. - falou com total complacência. Porém ao passar a mão pelo pescoço denunciou o que queria esconder a equipe de House. E este percebendo olhou para a sua equipe dizendo: - Ele quer que eu faça mais umas dessas.

Depois de discutirem alguns minutos acabaram se entendendo. Mas, o pior não tinha ficado aqui, e sim nas varias outras discussões que os dois tiveram. Não por outras marcas e sim, por ciúmes. House era um ciumento nato. Nenhum médico (a), enfermeiro (a), ou paciente não ficava ao lado de Wilson se não fosse pelo olhar de cão de guarda de House. Perguntas? Ninguém se atrevia a fazê-las. Não quando ficavam minutos escutando House reclamar sobre as enfermeiras que flertavam com todo mundo. Todo mundo? Não. Mas, isso também ninguém comentava.

O que isso rendeu a Wilson? Bom, muitas marcas. Nenhumas visíveis por sinal.

- Estou avisando: Não compre presentes. - Falou House num dia de sábado quando tinham acabado de acordar. Era dia do seu aniversário. Olhou para Wilson que ficou com um olhar misterioso. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro se ajeitar.

Wilson sabia de tudo que House fazia no hospital. Nunca ouviu o infectologista falar sobre o ciúme, ou qualquer outra pessoa da sua equipe. Mas, enquanto transavam já estava acostumado a dizer que ele era sua "propriedade", "posse" de House. Aquilo o excitava de certo modo. Por isso, com muita vergonha, frise bem o muita, comprou de presente para ele um par de algemas. Sorriu quando House deixou o seu quarto indo pro dele.

Nesse dia não houve muitas brigas. Até porque Wilson ficou longe dele o dia inteiro. Não sabia como integraria o presente. Quem dera fosse ousado.

O relógio marcava 21h30min, os convidados logo começariam a chegar. Não seria uma festa, e sim apenas uma confraternização. Um entregador responsável pelos comes e bebes chegara. Wilson junto com o entregador ajeitou os petiscos os distribuindo em bandejas. Meia hora depois o entregador ainda estava lá, conversando animadamente com Wilson. House enquanto isso estava trancado no quarto de Wilson. Abriu a gaveta da cabeceira vendo um embrulho vermelho. Riu vendo que ele realmente tinha comprado um presente para ele. Pensou em esconder o presente. Mas, quando sentiu a forma, uma grande curiosidade invadiu sua mente. Abriu rápido o presente encontrando um par de algemas com apenas uma chave. Sorriu com aquilo. Realmente Wilson era a única pessoa que o entendia completamente.

Andou para a sala vendo que o entregador estava cada vez mais perto de Wilson, a conversa mais animada, e os olhar mais cumplice, quem aquele cara pensava que era? Pensou nos outros que viriam: Foreman, Chease, Kutner até o nome de Taub passou pela sua cabeça. Precisava fazer algo. Foi até os dois dispensando o entregador deixando Wilson confuso. Pediu para ele o acompanhar até o quarto.

Wilson tentou pelo menos cobrir sua Nudez com o lençol, porém as algemas no seu pulso não deixaram. House era realmente um canalha sacana.

Fazia uma hora que quase todos os convidados já tinham chegado. O som já estava ligado o próprio House trazia os aperitivo, chegava até a ouvir algumas risadas. Será que ninguém percebera que ele não estava na festa? Wilson emburrouce.

A festa acabou quase duas da manhã. Não ficou sozinho o tempo todo. Durante o decorrer da festa House o visitara três vezes. E todas elas o possuíra; cada vez em uma posição diferente. E na ultima delas, trouxe um prato de comida para Wilson o dando de comer. Apesar de achar loucura, Wilson não estava com raiva de House. Afinal, foi ele que comprou as algemas. Quando todos foram embora, House mudou a musica da festa colocando uma musica meio R&B, indo até Wilson.

A noite dos dois não parou ali. House findou tirando as algemas do companheiro. Quando exaustos quase adormecendo House beija a bochecha de Wilson num gesto de carinho depois da selvageria do sexo entre eles.

- Muito obrigado pelo presente.

- Não sabia que 12 dólares...

- Não falo delas... Só não gostei porque não veio completo. Faltou o laçinho rosa. - House o encarou depois virando pro lado e deitando a cabeça no travesseiro descansando.

**Fim ?**


End file.
